Sneak-peeking boy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lucas has a huge crush on Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Emma Lindegren, Kara Vestford, Nina Björk, Mattias Ericsson, Kalle Nord and Sandra Winston.**

* * *

**Sneak-peeking boy**

**It's a Friday night in the fall and 17 year old Hanna Marin sit on her bed in her room.**

**She wear pink cute clothes.**

"Okay, time for some private fun." says Hanna as she pull out a box from under the bed.

Hanna open the box and in it is a pink rabbit-dildo.

"My dildo!" says a horny Hanna.

There's someone in the tree in the dark night outside the window. The person is clearly a boy. It is Lucas Gottesman.

Lucas open his sweatpants and starts to jerk off to seeing Hanna about to fuck herself with her dildo.

"Nice!" moans Lucas.

"Yay!" moans Hanna as she switch the dildo on and slide it into her pussy.

"Wow! Hanna's pussy look so wet." thinks a very horny Lucas.

Lucas wish he could fuck Hanna.

Hanna clearly feel very good, fucking herself with the dildo.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

Lucas enjoy watching.

"Fucking awesome!" moans Lucas.

"Dildo, you're so nice!" moans Hanna.

Cum is building up inside Lucas' balls.

He does all he can to hold it in, not wanting to cum so damn early like the loser Alison DiLaurentis always told him he is.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Lucas cannot hear Hanna, but he wish he could.

He look at her mouth, trying to guess what she moans, but he can't fisgure it out.

"Fuck...yay!" moans Hanna, all horny. "Sooo dang cozy!"

"She's so sexy!" moans Lucas. "I wish I was in there with her and fucked her all porno-style!"

Lucas has a huge crush on Hanna.

Hanna does not have any romantic feelings for Lucas, but Lucas doesn't know that fact.

"Mmmm, me is sexy!" moans Hanna as she turn up the vibro-level of the dildo from 2 to 5.

It feels so good for her. Hanna is sexual and she love these masturbation sessions with her awesome dildo.

They happen at least twice a week, sometimes more.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"Oh, shit, yes!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

Lucas know what happens, having seen girls cum in porn movies.

"Ahhh, fuck, yeah!" moans Lucas as he cum.

The cum fall down onto the grass under the tree.

"That was good." says a happy Hanna as she fall asleep.

The dildo is still left in her pussy.

Lucas continue to watch.

He think Hanna look so cute, sleeping with the dildo still in her pussy.

There's a sweet casual smile on Hanna's face as she sleep.

Lucas put his dick back in his pants and jump down from the tree.

Unfortunately he's kinda clumsy and step in his own cum.

"No, my shoes..." says Lucas, who hate that cum got on his best shoes.

Lucas walk home.

4 days later, Lucas is once again in the tree outside the Marin house at night.

He hope that Hanna will masturbate again so he can jerk to it.

"No." says a said Lucas when he sees that the lights are off in Hanna's room, meaing she's either already asleep or not home.

Lucas walk home, unhappy that his favorite wank material does not give him a show this night.

Once home in his room, Lucas switch on his computer and goes onto his favorite porn web-site, BlondeBabes of the USA.

He watch a video of a sexy cute blonde slut who finger-fuck herself.

Lucas jerk off to it.

"That chick look like Hanna...!" moans Lucas.

The girl in the video look similar enough to Hanna to make Lucas' dick hard.

"Shit...yeah!" moans Lucas.

He is horny.

"I hope your name's Hanna." says Lucas as if he can talk to the girl in the video.

Lucas check the video info and it turns out that the girl in the video is named Cindy Love.

"Unfortunately not a Hanna..." says Lucas, but he continue to jerk off anyways.

And 10 minutes later...

"Yes!" moans Lucas as he cum.

The cum splash onto the computer-screen.

Lucas grab a towel and wipe away the cum from his computer.

"Pretty good." says Lucas.

2 weeks later.

Lucas is once again in the tree outside Hanna's bedroom window.

Suddenly the lights go on and Hanna enter the room.

Hanna wear pink jammies.

"Yes." says Lucas.

"La la la, sexy time!" sings Hanna.

Hanna get her dildo, takes off her jammie pants, switch on the dildo and slide it into her pussy.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Hanna as she fuck herself with the dildo.

"Nice!" says Lucas as he open his sweatpants and starts to jerk off to Hanna aka his favorite wank material.

"Mmmm, so awesome!" moans Hanna.

Lucas is the stereotype of the horny teenage boy. He love watching Hanna masturbate.

"She's really sexy!" moans Lucas, jerking to the pace Hanna fuck hwerself at, pretending that he is the one who fuck Hanna.

"Awww!" moans Hanna.

"Hanna, your pussy is amazing!" moans Lucas.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Shit...yeah!" moans Lucas.

Lucas try hard to hold back so he can cum at the same time as Hanna.

"Hanna, I wish it was my dick in your pussy right now!" moans Lucas, jealous of the dildo that get to feel Hanna's sweet pussy around it.

There's so much Lucas would do to become Hanna's boyfriend. He really wanna fuck her so badly.

It is his biggest wish to get to have sex with Hanna.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Your pussy is probably soft and slutty!" moans Lucas.

Lucas almost cum, but he manage to hold the cum back inside his balls and not let it float out from his dick.

Lucas has never fucked a girl for real, but he still wanna fuck Hanna.

"I love you, Hanna Clarissa Marin!" moans Lucas.

He know that Clarissa is Hanna's middle-name.

12 minutes later.

"More fuck, more fuck!" moans Hanna, turning the vibro in the dildo up to 9.

Lucas get even more horny than he already is when he sees that Hanna turns up the vibro-level.

"Oh, fuck!" moans Lucas, jerking harder.

50 minutes later.

Hanna's body arch itself as she get a very strong orgasm.

Lucas jerk faster and manage to cum along with Hanna like he wants to.

Lucas' large load of cum fall down into the grass.

Lucas smile, happy that he got to cum at the same time as the cute blonde girl he crush on so much.

It would have been much better for him if he actually got to cum in her though, but he is still very happy.

He jump down from the tree and walk home.

His dick still hang out through his sweatpants as he walk home during the night.

Hanna hide the dildo again, switch off the lights in her room and then goes to sleep.

Once home, Lucas wipe his dick clean, change clothes, eat a burger and then goes to sleep in his bed.

He fart a bit in his sleep and also smile, dreaming about Hanna and her pussy.

The next day when he wake up, Lucas' dick is hard as a result of the dreams.

"Hanna..." says Lucas as he open his eyes and sees that Hanna is not there.

Lucas thought she might be there and that his dream was real, but it was just a horny oversexual teenage boy's strong dream.

"Hanna Marin, I wanna fuck you!" thinks Lucas as he jerk off.

7 minutes later, Lucas cum as unfortunately his mom enter the room.

"Lucas, are you...? Oh, damn!" says Lucas' mom.

"Mom, jerking off here, leave!" says Lucas.

"We'll...uh...talk later." says Lucas' mom, leaving the room.

45 minutes later, Lucas walk to school.

He feel his dick getting semi-hard as he daydream about how sexy Hanna is.

"Hanna, my dream-fuck!" thinks Lucas.

Then the truth hit him like a punch to the tummy, Hanna would probably never want to get fucked by a boy as lame as him.

Lucas almost cry a bit.

"Damn..." mumbles Lucas.

The reasons Lucas is probably lame in Hanna's eyes is that Lucas is not rich, not handsome, not popular, not cool, not sexy and not amazing.

Almost a week later, Lucas is once more in the tree outside Hanna's bedroom at night.

Lucas smile as the lights in the room goes on.

Hanna wear a pink t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

Seeing this makes Lucas' dick get hard.

"Hanna's so sexy!" says Lucas.

Unfortunately for Lucas, Hanna doesn't plan to masturbate this time.

Hanna spray perfume over her bed before she climb into it, switch off the lights and goes to sleep.

"No..." says a sad Lucas as his dick lose all stiffness and goes all limp and saggy inside his baggy fart-smelling sweatpants.

Lucas jump down from the tree and walk home.

When he is home in his room, Lucas grab a porn magazine, flip to a photo of a blonde girl and try to jerk to it, but his dick refuse to stand and simply hang between his legs, all soft and weak.

Lucas grab one of the blue viagra pills he stole from his dad a few weeks ago and swallow it along with some orange soda.

Lucas feel his dick get hard.

He jerk off to the sexy porno girl in the magazine. The girl is named Nicole Fuckstein and she is a porn actress with curly blonde hair, big boobs and a pink slutty pussy.

"Not a Hanna, but still very dang fuckable!" moans Lucas.

Lucas jerk nice and slow.

"I'm so horny!" moans Lucas.

69 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Lucas as he cum a lot.

Because of the power of the viagra, Lucas dick is still hard.

He grab another porn magazine, flip to a page with a blonde slut and jerk off again.

This time he cum after only 7 minutes.

His dick goes soft now.

Lucas climb into bed and goes to sleep.

The next day in school, Lucas look at Hanna whenever possible. He almost get horny, especially from seeing Hanna's round ass in her white yoga pants.

Yes, Hanna wear white yoga pants in school.

"Oh, shit. Hanna is damn sexy." thinks Lucas.

Hanna is better than a celebrity or a pornstar in Lucas' opinion.

He really wanna have sex with her.

"I love her." thinks Lucas.'

"Aria, did you read it?2 syas Hanna.

"Yup, all 12.5 pages of it and it was kinda cool." says Aria.

Lucas has no idea what Hanna and Aria are talking about and he doesn't care, all he care about is how sexy Hanna is and that he love her.

"Cute." says Hanna.

"Sure." says Aria.

Lucas has his eyes focused on Hanna's ass.

The tight yoga pants Hanna wear, makes her ass look very sexy, from Lucas' point of view.

Lucas wanna grab that ass of Hanna's.

He feel his dick get semi-hard.

2 days later, Lucas is again in the tree outside Hanna's window.

The lights in the room are on and Hanna, wearing her pink jammies, sit on the bed, reading some magazine.

Lucas cannot see what magazine Hanna read, but he hope it is porn.

"She's so sexy!" thinks Lucas.

Hanna put away the magazine and reach her left hand down into her panties and starts to maturbate a bit.

Lucas open his baggy stinky sweatpants and starts to jerk off to his favorite wank material of all times.

"Hanna Marin...yes!" moans Lucas.

"Awww, cutie cute!" moans Hanna.

This is something Lucas can tell that she says since he's seen her face say this before, many times. Not in a sexual situation, but still.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, fuck!" moans Lucas.

Lucas jerk harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas.

Lucas try to match Hanna so they can cum at the same time.

Hanna takes off her jammie pants and masturbate with more focus.

Lucas smile in joy at the fact that Hanna's pussy face the window so he can have a full VIP view of it.

Lucas love how thick and meaty Hanna's pussy-lips are and how round and swollen her clit is.

He really wanna slide his dick into Hanna's cutie pussy and fuck with passion and love.

"Mmmm...soooo cute and sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is very horny.

Lucas can see this. He sees the wetness of Hanna's pussy from his place in the tree.

"Fuck, she's really sexy!" moans Lucas.

26 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Lucas as he cum.

His cum fall down into the grass under the tree.

2 days later, in school.

"Aria, I think someone's playing with themselves to me. Some mornings there's what seem to be a guy's cum in the grass under my bedroom window." says Hanna.

"Really? Collect a sample of what you've found and have it checked to be sure what it is." says Aria.

"Oh, no..." thinks Lucas, who happen to hear Hanna and Aria talking.

"Good idea." says Hanna.

"If ya need help, just ask me." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Lucas decides that his jerk off traditions need to change a bit.

Next time he sit in the tree outside the Marin house he has an old soda bottle to cum in.

Hanna fuck her pussy with her dildo.

Lucas jerk off to it. He love to watch.

"Awww, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna, all horny.

Lucas is just as horny as Hanna is.

"She's so awesome!" moans Lucas, jerking his dick at the same speed as Hanna masturbates.

"Mmm, yay!" moans Hanna.

"Fucking nice!" moans Lucas.

Hanna use her right hand to control the dildo and her left to hold her plush bunny. Why she hold the plushie while she masturbate is unknown.

Lucas jerk with his rigth hand and use his left to try to record video of Hanna with his smartphone.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

She gives the plushie a kiss and then put it to the side.

Hanna gently play with her oen left boob.

Lucas really enjoy the show Hanna gives.

Hanna of course doesn't know that Lucas is watching.

52 minutes later.

"Yay! So fucking cutie cute!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Oh my fuck!" moans Lucas as he cum and he manage to remember to cum in the bottle.

Lucas walk home.

As soon as he is in his room he upload the video file of Hanna's masturbation to his computer and he smile when he sees that the quality of the video is good enough to jerk to.

The next day.

Lucas save the Hanna masturbation video in a part of his computer that is protected by password so only he can watch it.

"Yes, a little treasure." says Lucas.

He drink some beer and then takes a nap, dreaming about Hanna's pussy.

69 minutes later, Lucas wake up.

"Hanna." says Lucas.

Lucas' dick is hard as a result of the dream he had.

He think of stuff he don't like in order to get the dick to go soft.

It works.

Lucas leave his room.

"Young man, have you been playing with yourself again?" says Lucas' mom in slight anger.

"No, mom." says Lucas, feeling shy and weak.

"Good. To play with your damn penis is bad for you. Save yourself for when you actually find a cute girl." says Lucas' mom.

Lucas' mom is a woman who is against her son ever masturbating. She wants him to wait to have any sexual fun until his wedding night.

This is because Lucas' mom comes from a family where sex is seen as the Devil's fun, unless it is sex in order to have a kid.

"Woman, let the boy jerk his dick." says Lucas' dad, a man who holds very different views on sex than his wife.

"No. I don't want our son to turn into a horny perv. There's enough of those already on this planet that God sadly forgot." says Lucas' mom.

"Lucas, you can jerk off in your room if you like." says Lucas' dad, defending Lucas.

"Uh...thanks, dad." says a very insecure Lucas.

"Don't listen to your father, Lucas! Any form of sexual activity that happen before a male human's wedding night is equal to Devil worship. I do not want you to even think any sexual things about a girl or even touch your penis. Be a good boy. No naughty stuff, okay?" says Lucas' mom.

Lucas says nothing.

"Answer me, young man!" says Lucas' mom.

Lucas is too afraid to speak.

"Say something." says Lucas' mom.

Lucas starts to cry and then he run to his room.

He close and lock the door.

Then he switch on his computer and open the Hanna video.

Lucas open his sweatpants and jerk off to the video of sexy Hanna masturbating.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas, jerking off.

It feels very sexy for him.

"Hanna, I wish you were mine so I could fuck your cute pussy!" moans Lucas.

Lucas really wish he could fuck Hanna.

"She's so cutie cute and erotic!" moans Lucas.

He use the term 'cutie cute' because Hanna often does.

"Fuck!" moans Lucas.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Lucas as he cum over his computer screen.

The next day in school.

"Hi, Lucas." says Hanna as she walk by Lucas, who sit outside the library.

"Uh...Hi, Han...I mean Hanna." says a very nervous Lucas.

Hanna smile that charming sweet smile that Lucas love so much.

Lucas' dick get hard and fortunately he wear baggy sweatpants so Hanna can't see that his dick is stiff now.

"Relax, you can call me Han. Plenty of people already do." says Hanna and then walk away.

Lucas is stunned by the fact that Hanna talked to him. She hasn't said much to him since she broke free from her hefty life and became sexy and popular.

Hanna and Lucas was sort of buddies during Hanna's hefty days, but then Alison went missing and Hanna became friends with Mona and made a huge total 180 from hefty to sexy and she simply cut off her friendship with Lucas.

Lucas try to hide the fact that his dick is hard while he sneak to a nearby bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he close and lock the door.

Then he pull down his sweatpants, pull out his phone, use it to display a photo of Hanna and then starts to jerk off, pretending that he is fucking Hanna from behind so he can see her round cute seductive ass while he bang her in the pussy.

"Yes, Hanna-boo!" moans Lucas.

He call her Hanna-boo because he know that is one of her nicknames. He has heard Hanna refer to herself by that name and also heard Aria and Emily call her that.

"Hanna-boo, you're the best fuck ever!" moans Lucas.

Lucas feel cum building up inside his naughty balls.

Lucas has pretty good size on both his balls and his dick, something he get from his dad, who is also equipped.

6 minutes later.

"Yes, fuck!" moans Lucas as he cum.

2 days later, Lucas is again in the tree outside Hanna's room.

Hanna wear a pink hoodie and white baggy sweatpants.

She does something on her phone.

Lucas assume she's on Twitter, since he know Hanna often tweet.

"C'mon, baby. Masturbate...give me a live porno show." says Lucas.

Hanna of course doesn't hear him, but she slide a hand into her pants and play with her cute clit.

"Yes." says Lucas as he open his pants and starts to slowly jerk off.

Lucas love to look at Hanna. He think she is the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"I wish I was in the room with her!" moans Lucas.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Unfortunately for Lucas, Hanna switch off the lights in the room as she cuddle up under the blankets in her bed and continue to masturbate.

Lucas try to see, but it's too dark.

His dick lose all stiffness, now that he no longer can look at his sexy favorite wank material aka Hanna.

Lucas feel sad as he walk home.

"Damn..." mumbles Lucas unhappy about not getting to jerk to Hanna this night.

Once home in his room, Lucas eat a burger and fart a bit before he climb into bed and goes to sleep without taking off his clothes.

The next day in school.

Lucas look at Hanna during lunch.

Hanna sit together with Aria, Emily and Spencer as always.

Lucas stare at Hanna's ass that he think look sexy in the pink latex tigths that Hanna wear today along with a white top.

"Spencer, did you get an A on the big Math test...?" says Hanna.

"Yes, of course and I assume you did not, Hanna." says Spencer.

"I got a C minus..." says Hanna.

"What did you get, Aria?" says Spencer.

"B plus." says Aria.

"Okay, that's very good." says Spencer.

"Em, what about you?" says Aria.

"I got a B." says Emily.

"Nice." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Lucas barely pay attention to what the girls say, focused on Hanna's ass.

"Nice ass!" thinks Lucas.

His dick gets hard.

Lucas himself got an F on the test. He was daydreaming about Hanna when he was supposed to study so he failed.

"Hanna, I think it's sad that you only got a C minus." says Spencer.

"You know that I suck at school stuff. That's no secret." says Hanna.

"I very much know that, but you should stop being lazy and do your best to be a good student." says Spencer.

"I'll try..." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Lucas try to focus on eating instead of looking at Hanna, but it's not easy since Hanna's ass look so sexy.

When no one notice, Lucas quickly use his phone to take a photo of Hanna's ass.

"Yes, more Hanna to look at." thinks Lucas.

Lucas like to collect videos and photos of Hanna that he can look at while jerking off in his bedroom.

He wish he could somehow get a good close-up photo of Hanna's pussy.

"Hanna, wanna go shopping after school today?" says Moan as she walk up to Hanna.

"Sure." says Hanna.

Almost a week alter, Lucas sit in the tree outside Hanna's bedroom again, waiting for Hanna to masturbate.

Hanna enter her room, switch on the lights and strip to bra and panties.

Lucas get happy and his dick get hard.

"Yes!" says Lucas.

He open his sweatpants and starts to slowly jerk his dick.

Hanna climb into bed and starts to masturbate while reading a book.

"Oh, yes!" moans Lucas, happy that Hanna aka his sexy favorite wank material gives him a show this night like he wants.

Hanna masturbate in a casual way.

Lucas try to see what book Hanna read, but he can't see the title on the cover.

It seems to be a pretty old book though.

The book is an old erotic novel från the 1960s.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"She's to cute!" moans Lucas.

Lucas still remember the first time he ever met Hanna.

Back then both of them were just 12 and it was a Monday in school.

Lucas walked into the lunch-room and saw Hanna.

He fell for her right then and there and since that moment he's had a big crush on her and only her. She is his first and so far one and only crush.

That day when he first met Hanna, she was still hefty.

He walked over and sat with her at lunch. They talked and became friends.

Lucas didn't flirt with Hanna back then, even if he wanted to do so because he was too shy at the time to try to be more than friends with her.

"I wonder if she remember..." thinks Lucas.

Hanna does remember the day.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck!" moans Lucas.

Lucas wish he'd been confident enough to flirt with Hanna the first time they met, since if he had, she could have maybe been his girlfriend by now.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Hanna, masturbating a tiny bit harder.

"So sexy!" moans Lucas, jerking off, matching Hanna's speed.

Lucas love jerking off to Hanna.

He think she is very erotic and cute. His crush on her is huge and he so wanna fuck her pussy.

"Hanna-boo, you're really fuckable!" moans Lucas, all horny.

"Awww!" moans Hanna as she close her eyes and smile sexy.

Lucas assume Hanna is close to her orgasm.

6 minutes later.

"Yay!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Holy fuck, Hanna!" moans Lucas as he cum into an old soda bottle.

4 days later in school.

Lucas sit outside the library.

"Hi, Lucas." says Hanna with a sweet smile as she walk by.

Lucas simply not a little, too nervous to say anything.

The fact that Hanna said hi to him, makes his dick stiff.

For once he does not wear baggy pants so he's a bit worried that Hanna sees his boner.

She doesn't seem to notice it.

Lucas sigh in relief that Hanna appear to not see the boner.

Hanna walk over to Emily.

"I think never saw my boner..." thinks Lucas.

Lucas walk to a bathroom.

He close and lock the door.

Then he pull down his pants and starts to jerk off, daydreaming about Hanna.

"Hanna, fuck, yes!" moans Lucas.

It feels good for Lucas to jerk off.

"Yes, suck my dick, Hanna Marin!" moans Lucas.

Lucas jerk harder.

"Such good BJs you give, Han!" moans Lucas.

Suddenly someone open the door to the bathroom.

It is the new beautiful 29 year old female janitor Laura Bennet.

"Oh no! When I got this job they didn't tell me I'd get to see male students jerking off like crazy." says Laura when she sees Lucas.

"Opsss..." says Lucas.

Laure leave the bathroom again.

Lucas close the door again and lock it.

He then continue to jerk off.

"Hanna, suck my dick!" moans Lucas.

Lucas pretend that Hanna is on her knees in front of him, sucking his dick with true love and erotic passion.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas.

His imagination is so strong that he can almost see Hanna in front of him.

The Hanna in his sexual daydream wear only a black bra and pink sweatpants.

6 minutes later.

"Oh, my shit...sooo damn sexy! Swallo all of it, Hanna-boo, my sexy babe!" moans Lucas as he cum a lot.

His huge load of cum leave a big messy stain on the mirror.

Lucas doesn't wipe it away.

Several hours later it is night and Lucas is once again in the tree outside Hanna's bedroom.

Unfortuantely for him Hanna's not at home. Lucas has no idea where Hanna is.

She's at a girl night with Emily, Aria and Spencer at the Fields house.

"Oh, no..." says Lucas when he realize that his favorite wank material won't give him a sexy show this night.

He feel sad as he walk home.

The next day.

"Son, can we talk?" says Lucas' dad as he enter Lucas' room.

"Yeah, dad." says Lucas.

"I wanna know what you like to jerk off to. Your mom's not home so tell me." says Lucas' dad.

"To this girl." says Lucas as he grab his phone and display a photo of Hanna.

"Is she your crush?" says Lucas' dad.

"Her name's Hanna and yes, she is my crush." says Lucas.

"Ask her out on a date then." says Lucas' dad.

"No, I can't. She'd never date me. Hanna thinks I am lame." says Lucas.

"How can she? You've a big dick, just like me. Let her know that and maybe she'll fall for you, son." says Lucas' dad.

"I wish it was that easy, but she see me as a weak guy." says Lucas.

"Act as if you're more awesome than you are and no girl can deny you." says Lucas' dad.

"Does that really work?" says Lucas.

"Sure, at least it did when I was your age. That's how I got your uptight asexual mother to become my woman." says Lucas' dad.

"Wow..." says Lucas.

"Let me see your jerk off skills, son." says Lucas' dad.

"You wanna see me jerk off...?" says Lucas confused.

"Yeah, so I can see how good you are at it." says Lucas' dad.

Lucas put up a photo of Hanna on the computer, open his pants and starts to jerk off.

The photo of Hanna makes Lucas horny.

In the photo, Hanna wear a tight sexy neon-violet crop top style t-shirt made of shiny latex and baggy fancy white designer sweatpants and she sit on a bench outside school on a nice spring day.

"Hanna is so sexy!" moans Lucas.

"She's sure a beautiful girl. Reminds me a bit of Claire." says Lucas' dad.

"Who is Claire?" says Lucas.

"Claire was a hot sexy girl I dated when I was your age. She was blonde and very erotic, but when I met your mom I broke up with Claire. I thought that if I wanted a solid relationship a less sexy girl would be better. I was wrong. I should've kept Claire. She was much more fuckable than your mom's ever been." says Lucas' dad.

"Did you ever have sex with Claire?" says Lucas.

"Many times and her pussy was fixed so I could cum in her without making her pregnant." says Lucas' dad.

"Sexy!" moans Lucas, jerking harder.

"Truly my son is what you are, boy. That's how a real fucker jerk his big dick. I'm sure your Hanna woul get wet like an ocean in her pussy if she saw you now." says Lucas' dad.

"She's not 'my' Hanna, dad." says Lucas.

"You said you have a crush on her." says Lucas' dad.

"I do, but she's not mine." says Lucas.

"Does she already have a guy?" says Lucas' dad.

"Not exactly, but I think she like this guy named Caleb." says Lucas.

"C'mon, be my son and outscore all your rivals and bring your sexy Hanna to bed and show her what a fuck feels like." says Lucas' dad.

"I wish I was man enough for that..." says Lucas.

"Son, do it. Make my dream come true. Don't repeat my mistake and go for the wrong chick. Get yourself that sexy blonde. I want you to since I did not get mine." says Lucas' dad.

Lucas' dad unbutton his pants and starts to jerk off to the photo of Hanna, just like his son does.

"Your crush sure is a sexy teen girl, son!" moans Lucas' dad.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas.

2 weeks later in school.

Lucas try to act as if he is really cool and popular, but Hanna doesn't even notice it.

He print out a photo of his dick and leave it by Hanna's locker. She simply throw it in a trashcan.

Lucas give up.

Instead he decides to continue his tradition of watching Hanna at nights from the tree outside her bedroom.

"Dad will be disappointed. I'm a failure as a fucker. I couldn't attract my sexy blonde crush..." thinks a sad Lucas.

Later that day after school when he get home, Lucas talk to his dad.

"It didn't work...Hanna didn't even notice me today." says Lucas.

"Giving up already? Relax, this kind of stuff takes time. Try again tomorrow." says Lucas' dad.

"Okay..." says Lucas.

The next day at school.

Lucas manage to attract a girl, but she's not even close to being as awesome as Hanna.

The girl is named Liza Oruugi and she is fat and lame.

Liza try to make out with Lucas, who says "Stop! Leave me alone. I'm not interested."

"Crap!" says Liza in anger and then walk away.

2 days later, Lucas is once again in the tree outside Hanna's bedroom at night.

Hanna climb into bed and starts to finger-fuck herself in the pussy.

"Yes!" moans Lucas as he starts to jerk off.

Lucas is happy that Hanna masturbate this time.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

Hanna grab her plush bunny. She's put a strap-on dildo on it.

She hold the plushi in front of her pussy and push it closer to her so the dildo slide into her pussy and then play as if the bunny was alive and fucked her.

Lucas actually get a bit jealous of the plushie, since it gets to fuck Hanna.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Lucas.

Lucas jerk harder.

"Holy shit, Hanna's really damn sexy and cute!" moans Lucas.

21 minutes later.

"Awwww, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Yes!" moans Lucas as he cum.

His cum fall down onto the ground since he forgot to bring a bottle to cum in.

"Okay, that was so much fun." says Hanna as she switch off the lights and goes to sleep.

Lucas walk home.

When he is home in his bedroom, Lucas takes off his clothes, climb into bed and goes to sleep.

Almost a week later, on Saturday, Lucas eat dinner alone at the Grille.

"Hi, Lucas." says Hanna as she enter the Grille and walk up to Lucas.

This is a surprise to Lucas, who didn't expect Hanna to show up and talk to him.

"Uh...hi, Hanna." says a nervous Lucas.

"Relax, it's me, Hanna Marin, remember? You and I were buddies at one point." says Hanna.

Lucas finds a tiny bit of confidence. It almost feels like when Hanna was his friend again.

"Okay...I thought you'd forgotten me." says Lucas.

"I almost did to be honest, but earlier today I suddenly realized that I should talk to you a bit." says Hanna.

"Sorry, but I have a huge crush on you." says Lucas.

"That I kinda figured out. I noticed how you've been getting a bulge in your pants when I smile at you and I don't return your romantic feelings, but we can still be buddies again, just like we used to be when I was...creepy thought...hefty." says Hanna.

"Not sure if I can be just friends again, since I like you so much, Hanna." says Lucas.

"At least try, please?" says Hanna.

"Sure, try." says Lucas.

"Good." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Lucas.

"Be honest with me, Lucas. Are you the one who's left cum behind under the tree outside my bedroom several times over like the past 2 months or so?" says Hanna.

"Yes, it was me...sorry...don't be mad at me." says Lucas.

"I am not mad and if you promise to stop, I will not call the police." says Hanna.

"Deal. I promise to stop if I can just do it again, one last time." says Lucas.

"Alright. Tonight then. I'll play with myself as if I don't know you're gonna be there and you can jerk off to it." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Lucas.

"No problem." says Hanna.

"Cool." says Lucas.

Several hours later, Hanna switch to her most sexy jammies.

She has also moved her bed a bit so Lucas can get the best view possible.

"I'm gonna give the boy a show." thinks Hanna as she giggle a bit.

Hanna takes a seat on her bed, grab her phone and check Twitter.

There's a new tweet from Emily.

Hanna reply to it.

"Lucas should probably be out there soon." says Hanna.

She starts to get horny.

Lucas is walking on the way to the Marin house.

"I hope Hanna's got something extra special for me to look at." says Lucas.

When he get to the tree, Lucas climb up into it and take his normal place where he can see into Hanna's bedroom.

He notice at once that she has moved her bed for him to see better.

Hanna is in bed. She move a hand down to her cutie pussy and starts to masturbate.

Lucas get horny.

He open up his pants and starts to jerk off at the same speed that Hanna masturbate.

"Yes!" moans Lucas, clearly enjoying to see what Hanna is doing.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Oh my fuck! She's never done that before." says Lucas in very positive surprise when Hanna starts to finger-fuck her ass as well.

"I hope Lucas love this!" moans Hanna, all sexy.

Lucas does indeed love Hanna's sexy live porno show.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Lucas.

Hanna turn slightly in bed so that her pussy face the window a bit more.

Lucas can now see straight into the sexy glory of Hanna's erotic cute pussy.

"Wow! Such a beautiful fuckable pussy she has!" moans Lucas.

"I bet Lucas is jerking off out there in the tree right now!" moans Hanna.

She don't plan to look if he is jerking off since she promised Lucas to pretend that she has no idea that he is there.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas.

"Mmm!" moans Hanna.

"Hanna is the best." says Lucas.

"I can't believe I let dorky Lucas jerk off to me." says Hanna.

Even though Hanna wanna be friends with Lucas she also sees him as kinda a dorky guy. She has of course never told him that though.

"Hanna's pussy is so sexy!" moans Lucas.

"Lucas probably love looking at me doing this!" moans Hanna.

Hanna grab her dildo and slide it into her pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah!" moans Hanna, all horny.

Somehow it turns Hanna on, knowing that Lucas is watching and jerking off.

In no way does Hanna have any romantic or sexual feelinsg for Lucas, but the fact that he like her still seems pretty sexy.

69 minutes later.

"Awwww!" moans Hanna as sh get a sweet orgasm.

"Yes, fucking awesome!" moans Lucas as he cum.

The next day at the Rosewood Mall.

"Lucas. I hope you were out in the tree last night or I fingered myself in my own ass for nothing." says Hanna.

"Don't worry, Hanna. I was there. It was awesome." says Lucas,

"I'm glad your last show from me was nice." says Hanna.

"More than nice. It was like super porn for me." says Lucas.

"Good. And remember, you promised to not stalk outside my bedroom anymore." says Hanna.

"I did promise that and I'll keep my promise, Hanna." says Lucas.

"Sweet. Let me have your phone a sec." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Lucas as he hands his phonto to Hanna.

Hanna transfer some photos from her own phone over to Lucas' phone.

"What did you do?" says Lucas as Hanna returns his phone to him.

"You can look when you get home and see what I sent over to your phone." says Hanna.

"Alright." says Lucas.

"Have a cute day. See ya." says Hanna with a smile and then walk away.

The same day after school, Lucas is in his room.

He switch on his phone to check what Hanna did transfer to him.

Lucas smile when he sees that it is 5 close-up photos of Hanna's sexy pussy when it is wet and ready for sex.

He transfer the photos to his computer.

"Long live Hanna, the sexy cutie!" says Lucas.

Lucas think it's cool that Hanna is so sweet and gave him pussy photos.

He drink some beer and then takes a nap.

The next day.

"Lucas, did you manage to seduce Hanna?" says Lucas' dad.

"No, but she and I are friends." says Lucas.

"Okay. Maybe you'll find another girl to fuck. At least don't go for less than you want, like I did." says Lucas' dad.

"I'll try to find a very fuckable chick, dad." says Lucas.

"Then I sure will be proud of you. I made the mistake of breaking up with my number one wank material and that is a fact I regret very much ever since, but you still have the chance for success where I fucked up." says Lucas' dad.

"Dad, I promise to do what I can to get a sexy girl." says Lucas.

"Good. Don't settle for any less than the best you can find." says Lucas' dad.

"Alright." says Lucas.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
